


Here For You

by Mirob (DestielOfDoom)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Sex, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielOfDoom/pseuds/Mirob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when Castiel acts all self-sacrificing (again) Dean naturally gets worried, and angry - and maybe it is not just because he is his best friend...</p><p> </p><p>[UPDATE: I revisited this story on September 19th, 2015, correcting grammar issues and smoothing out language to increase the reading pleasure. As always, you are very welcome to let me know if you find mistakes and/or if you like the story/have other feedback. Have fun!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

“Dean…”  
Dean whirled around in surprise to see Castiel standing a few meters from him, trench coat a total mess, ripped and bloody.  
“CAS!?” He exclaimed and his surprise turned to worry in an instant; “Are you alright?”

To call it a tough battle would have been a great understatement. They had fought for their lives among demons and angels and in the end Castiel had zapped Dean and Sam back to the bunker, in safety, leaving himself alone in the hordes. He knew why Cas had done it, of course he did, and he couldn’t say he wouldn’t have done the exact same thing had he been in Cas' shoes. That admission didn’t make it any easier to deal with though. Dean hated when Cas was in danger just as much as if it had been Sam, and sometimes he wished Cas would care a little bit less about others, if it meant he would be a tiny bit safer – angel or not. Tonight however, Castiel’s actions had infuriated him even more. Dean was certain that if he and Sam had been at the battlefield longer, they could have made a noticeable difference and maybe - once and for all - rid the world of some big ass douche-bags.

“I am okay, Dean.” Castiel replied, looking nothing but fine.  
“I..,” Dean trailed off looking at his shoes while a battle between concern and annoyance played off in his head. Dean knew an infuriated outburst wouldn’t do any good, but right now his feelings were running away with him, and he know it would be hard to stop them. The annoyance he initially felt was slowly turning into anger, and rightfully so - Cas could have been killed for fucks sake! Before he could stop himself, he looked into Castiel's tormented eyes and said: “What the hell were you thinking, Cas? Zapping us away in the middle of the battle? You know we could have made a great difference - together? We could have ended this - all of this - once and for all! Dammit Cas, why?”

He knew it wasn’t the whole truth but he needed to get his point into that thick angel-skull in front of him. Castiel was silent, looking down in a shy, plagued way, which would normally have made Dean pause his accusations and withdraw. However, the anger-worry combination had been fueling since he got back to the bunker and now it felt impossible to stop. He had to get this out. He looked directly at Castiel as he stepped closer to him, violating his own much 'beloved' personal space.

  
“CAS, for fucks sake, I am talking to you! Don't think this is nothing!” Castiel lifted his gaze a bit but he did not look Dean in the eyes nor did he attempt to answer Dean's questions. He just stood there, looking lost and wounded, staring into Dean's chest.

Dean frowned; was Cas actually trembling? He questioned his anger once more and lifted both hands to Castiel's shoulders, digging his fingers lightly into the torn and bloodied trench coat. Damn, Cas was really here, not dead as he had feared moments before. Dean felt the anger slowly seeping away just to be replaced with worry. He tried again in a more relaxed manner.

“Cas... I know Sam and I are humans and I know we usually beat the supernatural by being cunning or just downright lucky, but we can still make a difference in a free-for-all-fight like that. We could save each other....” He trailed off to make sure that he put his words right in order for Cas to understand.

  
“Me being there could mean the difference between you being alive or getting killed! Don't you understand? I know you don't want to see me dead - or Sam – but that goes both ways, okay? I....” He trailed off again, as Castiel lifted his gaze and looked at him with that piercingly, blue stare only he mastered.

“Dean, I am sorry,” replied Cas, as so many times before. “I only meant to keep you safe…” He paused for a moment, and opened his mouth to continue when his legs gave up under his weight and he collapsed, right into Dean's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first real try at canon verse Destiel (I am working on more stories though). I love canon verse a lot, I find that there is a lot to build on story-wise and many plot holes to be filled (not like that, ya filthy animal, I know what you are thinking). So! I wanted to try it myself, and here is the first part. I don't have a beta, so mistakes are my own. If you spot anything grim let me know! And if you want to beta my next chapters I would be eternally happy! Well, enough rambling. Go out and enjoy your life - until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

“CAS!” shrieked Dean and then mentally scolding himself for his outburst. It was not like exclaiming Cas name loudly would magically wake him, and he rapidly focused his strength on keeping Castiel from a complete collapse. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the fainted angel in his arms was an aftermath of the battle, and that should be all sorts of worrying. Angels rarely passed out like that and Dean felt his stomach turn in worry. He decided to get Cas inside, and bent down to grab his legs and carry him - bridal style - to his room in the bunker. He puffed from the effort but mostly from the battle efforts not too long ago and his thoughts wandered to Sammy, luckily unharmed and fast asleep in his room, passed out from exhaustion. The thought of Sam catching him carrying Cas like that made him blush, he knew what his brother meant about...  


He sighed, forcing himself away from that trail of thought. And honestly, Sammy’s teasing was a small concern at the moment.  
Dean finally found himself in his room, lowering Castiel to his bed gently. He propped up the pillows behind his head nicely, not knowing if it mattered for an angel at all. On the other hand; Cas’ had been human for a while so he probably knew how to enjoy the small things, Dean thought. And then he was suddenly overwhelmed by anxiety - what do one do with a passed out angel? He was at sixes because normally, Castiel would zap himself into heaven and recharge his batteries, or whatever it was he was doing, but that was really not an option. 

Instead, Dean decided to act as he usually did when somebody he cared for was hurt. Dean went to the bathroom soaking up washcloths and collecting bandages and other necessary supplies. Within a few moments he was back in his room, dropping all the supplies on the bed next to Cas. He looked at him for a moment and as so many times before, he was astonished by the peacefulness he radiated. To be honest he was downright gorgeous - okay, his vessel was - but there was something more to him, something extra, that Dean didn't feel or experienced when he met Jimmy Novak without Castiel as inhibitor. He believed Castiel shined through the vessel and nobody could make him believe anything else.

He grabbed the washcloth to gently wipe the smear of blood of Castiel’s jawline. From there he worked the cloth up his chin, removing droplets of blood and the gore of fight from the right side of his face. Dean stopped and once again questioned his current actions; was he actually doing this because he believed it would help Cas? Or was this for his own sake, a tool to keep panic a bay? He didn't know. He didn't know anything about this and that was the problem. But what he did know was that he wasn't a person to sit around and wait for things to get back to normal. Dean took a deep, calming breath while putting the cloth back into the small plastic bucket, soaking it up and twisting of excessive hot water, and then he continued the hunt for dirt and blood on Castiel's face. When he was done Castiel looked even more peaceful than before. One could easily mistake him for a regular guy, taking a well-deserved nap had it not been for the bloodied trench coat. The wounds at Castiel's face were minor and instead of using more time on them Dean decided to rid Castiel of some of his clothes. He lifted an arm to get the coat off, and with some effort he managed to get rid of the trenchcoat, and throw it at the nearest chair. He looked at the peaceful being in front of him and a small smile played on his lips. That was apparently the effect Cas had on him, and there was no way to hide it. In fact, Dean found himself smiling more often when Cas was around and it seemed like the angels’ presence fixated him, making it impossible to tear his eyes away.

The realization made heat creep up his checks, but he tried to ignore it, instead focusing on the job at hand. He decided to strip Castiel of his shoes, socks, slacks and tuxedo jacket and after a short battle he was again resting peacefully on the bed, with his white shirt and tie loosely laying on his chest. Dean had not found any major wounds and decided to take the supplies back to the bathroom.  


As soon as Dean got back to his room, he was hit by an immense sensation of weariness. He felt so extremely tired, because of the recent battle but part of it was the long hunts and constant world apocalypses, eating away all of his energy. He just felt like sleeping and only doing that for a long time. Dean eyed the unconscious Castiel and decided to kill two birds with one stone; he kicked off his boots, jacket and trousers and crept down under the blankets next to Castiel. He really wanted to keep an eye on him and make sure he was okay, and if he slept next to him he could at least be close if he woke. Dean frowned, and mentally scolded himself for that thought. Of course Cas would wake up and be alright, it always turned out like that in the end. He turned off the bed lamp, closed his eyes, and soon sleep came and took him to the land of uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean woke it was still dark. Not as dark as when he fell asleep, exhausted from the incidents of the night but it was definitely not time to get up. He shuffled to dig his cellphone out of his jacket discarded on the floor; 4:56. Nope, clearly not a time to be awake. And then the realization hit him; Cas wasn’t there in the bed next to him as he was supposed to. Apprehension flourished in his mind and he got up, switching the lights on. Cas was nowhere to be seen and Dean got the door open, while desperately trying to calm himself.

“Cas probably just went downstairs to get water,” said Dean out loud to himself. He didn’t know why but it calmed him, despite the small, nagging voice in his head telling him that Cas didn’t need water - he was a freaking angel. He didn’t need anything or anyone. He was badass and could take care of himself. Except he couldn't, he had proved exactly that a few hours earlier. Why did everything always go the exact opposite way of what Dean wished for? 

Dean got downstairs in a hurry, and entered the kitchen while hitting the light switch harder than necessary. They light came to life, but no Cas to be seen. The red fridge was open and empty, and Dean cursed internally while shutting its door. He turned back and went out in the hall again, and that was when he noticed a trail of blood…  


“Son of a bitch,” cursed Dean, and willed himself away from tripping over the edge and succumbing into a black hole of panic. He had to stay c a l m! Dean followed the trail to the hall instead, and saw it disappearing on the big, red rug covering the floor up till the front door. He unlocked the door, not even thinking about getting back upstairs and bringing a weapon. The moon was just a small slice of light and he couldn't see much. He fumbled his way to the garage and found the light. His red Thunderbird was parked neatly in its spot and he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. He killed the light again and got back outside. Where the hell did Cas go? He wasn’t panicking - he wasn’t - but he could not deny that feeling creeping back up on him again - the feeling that something was utterly wrong. What was with the blood? Hadn’t he cleaned Cas’ wounds properly? Dean turned around and trotted along the road away from the bunker. Sam would either kill him or expose him to various versions of his master-bitchface from now on and until forever, if he saw how foolish Dean was in his search for Cas. 

And then all thoughts vanished abruptly, as Dean spotted a human-shaped bundle - there - in the middle of the road.

“Cas!” Exclaimed Dean, and rushed to him in a few strides. He was lying with his back to Dean, and as he turned him, he could see the moonlight playing in Cas’ eyes. In his lifeless eyes.

“No, no, NO!” yelled Dean! “This is not, this cannot…” He felt the tears well up in his eyes as he shook Cas lifeless body.  
“CAS! Don’t you dare dying on me! You cannot...You..” He lost his ability to speak and let the tears flow freely. 

“This is not - THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! He struck his fist hard into the ground in pure despair and buried his now tear wet face in Cas’ messed up clothes, and his stupid trademark trench coat.  
“Cas…” He sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dean!” A voice came from somewhere. He looked up into the dark, and the voice said his name again. It came from far above. Some place that was not here - that was not this world, with a dead Castiel by his side.

“DEAN!”

And then Dean was back. Back in his room, back inside the bunker. He sat up with a start and looked around puzzled, blinking at the sharp light. It was still night but somebody had turned the bed light on, and dragged away the blankets. That somebody was Castiel. An unharmed and very much alive Castiel. He sat right next to him, on his knees and only wearing his blue boxer briefs, white button-down and familiar blue tie - just as Dean had left him before he drifted off to sleep. Except now he was awake, healed and not at all looking like the hurt and exhausted version he carried to his room mere hours ago. He looked at Dean anxiously.

“Dean, are you okay? You had a nightmare and I could barely wake you…I-”  
Before Castiel could continue, Dean was on him, engulfing him in a tight, - almost bone-crushing - hug that surprised Castiel so much he lost balance, and they both tumbled to the other side of the bed.

“For fucks sake Cas, I am so glad you are okay” mumbled Dean into his neck with trembling voice, and hugged him even tighter - not at all caring about their position half on top of each other or their minimal clothing.

“I-I..” stuttered Cas, completely confused and surprised by the sudden show of affection from his friend: “I can assure you that I am okay.” He regained his ability to think, and wrapped his arms around Dean, finally hugging him back. He trailed a hand up and down his back, rubbing him affectionately and soothing, as he had seen other humans do when their peers were in distress.

And when Dean lifted his head from Castiel’s warm neck, and found himself inches away from his lively stare and hot breath, nothing felt more natural than eliminating the small distance and covering Castiel's lips with his own. The noise Castiel emitted was small and surprised but also pleased. Before Dean could move away, Castiel's hands were in his hair, locking their lips together - not letting go - and Dean relaxed completely into the kiss, like it was the most natural thing they had ever done.

It is a well-known fact that humans require oxygen to stay alive, and it came as no surprise that Dean had to pull away first - just a few inches - to breathe in huge gulps of air. Castiel was staring at him both dazed and mesmerized, and it egged Dean on, only needing a few moments to recover, and then resuming what he unwillingly had had to interrupt.

The kiss deepened and then went on, until Castiel sneaked both of his hands up on each side of Dean's head, and dragged him gently away.  
"Huh", said Dean, clearly lost in the feeling of affectionate sharing. "Did I do something wrong?"

Castiel smiled reassuringly at him: "No Dean, you did everything right." He leaned up for a quick kiss to punctuate his words. "I just want to know if you are okay? And don't tell me you are fine. What were y o u dreaming about?"

Dean groaned. Partly because he didn't want to recall the memory and partly because he didn't like to explain his feelings to other people. But then again; this was Cas…

"I just-... I dreamt that you were dead, Cas. It felt so real...I just couldn't..." He closed his eyes a moment before he could continue: "And with the events of last evening, it was just too much." He paused to swallow nervously but before he could get out another word, Castiel had dragged him down again, into a searing, reassuring kiss.

"I'm here, Dean" and "I am not dead" and "I'm sorry I scared you" was some of the utterances Castiel got out, in between kisses. And Dean wanted to believe him and let the frightening feeling ease away. He just wanted to enjoy Cas, and the sudden development of their...relationship? His tired mind was spinning and he gave up on trying to figure anything out. It could wait. Cas was here, unharmed and kissing him. He shouldn’t beat himself up about how, why and what. He smiled into the kiss, but also felt his eyes closing involuntarily and then Cas pulled away from his lips again, strengthening his grip and tilting them sideways on the bed.

"Cas?" Said Dean in a drowsy voice, opening his eyes to stare at the other in front of him.  
"You need to sleep, Dean. You barely slept at all tonight, and I don't think my actions made anything better."  
"But..."  
"Nothing has changed by tomorrow. I'll watch over you." He shuffled them around to get the covers up over their bodies and Dean found himself following willingly. Much to his own surprise, he felt both happy and content slotted into Cas chest, with arms protectively around him. But he also still wanted to stay awake. He wanted to kiss Cas forever, now that he finally had him like he always wanted to. He wanted to protest, but instead found himself fighting the bodily mechanisms, trying to force him into sleep, silently. Dean kept up his small rebellion for a while, willing himself awake but when Cas tightened his grip around him, and buried a warm nose in his hair, he gave up and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean opened his eyes again, he found himself in the same position he fell asleep in, at that unearthly time of the night. That was when Cas had woken him up from his nightmare, totally uninjured and looking all worried and Dean had just had to kiss him and...oh-  
The warm body slotted around him as a shield…- was Castiel! 

"Cas?" Dean whispered, not daring to believe his own memory or sense of logic.  
"I am here Dean," He agreed and buried his nose in Dean's hair for the second time within the last few hours.  
"I...," He wanted to look at him, so Dean twisted in Cas’ embrace, forcing him to loosen his tight grip, and finally found himself facing those blue eyes and that familiar face.

"Hi" said Dean, sporting a tiny, insecure smile.  
"Hello Dean," said Castiel, and Dean let out a small laugh at the never-failing, familiar greeting.  
"That one never gets old, does it?" He huffed out in amusement, and Castiel’s features crinkled slightly in confusion. Before he could ask, Dean leaned over and kissed him.

When Cas kissed him back without hesitation, he found the confusing feeling about last night easing away. He didn't need a big talk about relationship, boundaries and definitions. This was Cas, and Cas felt right! Dean knew he would do everything to make him happy, and keep him safe. Even give up his own life. Okay, maybe that part was something they needed to talk about. But not right now. 

He smiled wide into the kiss, and tilted his head. He needed his tongue in Cas’ mouth like a week ago, and the other got the message surprisingly fast. His mouth was all warm, wet - hot, and he heard himself growling into the kiss, requiring more every time Cas gave him just that. Then he surprised himself by pulling slightly away to bite down on Cas' bottom lip and then the sensitive skin under his chin. Cas groaned and repaid him by dragging his hands down Dean's chest and stomach, gripping firmly at his hips, pulling their groins together. Dean gasped, surprised by the confrontation that reminded him of how hard he had become within minutes. And then his gasp turned into a moan, when he felt Cas’ cock matching his in hardness.

"Wow," He panted "This is..-"  
"Great?" Cas suggested, moving his hips just so.  
"Ye-hah.." said Dean in a strained voice, and grabbed at Cas' clothes "and cotton is my worst enemy right now."

He dragged Cas' already loosened blue tie off in one swift motion, and began with the small, stupid buttons on his shirt. He only stopped to let Cas drag Deans t-shirt over his head. By shared effort they got rid of Castiel’s shirt too and found themselves facing each other only clad in boxer briefs. Dean reached out to drag the last offending clothes away, but his movements faltered as he got overwhelmed by insecurity. What if… He looked at Cas, a small blush spreading on his cheeks. 

And then Cas surprised Dean with his affection and calmness. He smiled at him – a rare gesture by the angel in question – and offered him this huge, fucking gum-showing smile, like he thought Dean had hung the moon or something equally ridiculous, and then seized Dean's hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. It should feel sappy and ridicules, but it showed Dean how much Cas was in this with him, and he effectively disarmed the tense situation Dean was building up. Yeah, it was damn sappy but it worked. 

"It's just me, Dean." He said calmly, like he knew everything going on in Dean’s head. And he might actually have. Probably the perks of being an angel. Or perhaps he just knew Dean and all his quirks, barriers, thoughts and hesitations – side effects of reassembling a human torn up in hell? So Dean found himself smiling back, then pushing Castiel down and rolling on top of him, seizing the others’ mouth one more time. 

When Cas sneaked his fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs Dean didn’t tense but instead made a happy sigh into Cas’ mouth. Castiel kissed him back even harder at that, and dragged down the interfering cotton as far as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

“Geez..” Dean gasped, as his sensitive cock made contact with Cas’ cotton clad one. He dragged his own boxer briefs the rest of the way off and threw them without a certain direction. He was already hard again, the momentary stagefright forgotten, and focussed intently on yanking down Cas’ boxer briefs, before his brain seized functioning. When the fabric was stuck somewhere mid knee he gave up, and pressed their groins together once more; smooth, hot - and wet - skin against skin. They both gasped at the sensation, and Deans last two functioning brain cells wondered when dick-on-dick action had become such a huge turn-on for him. Damn…  
And when was last time he had been this hard? He couldn’t remember. He also didn’t really care. 

He gave up on further thought processes and indulged in everything that was Cas; this admixture of awkward, power, devotion and persistence whose collarbone he was currently biting and licking. Cas moaned and pulled their groins together once more, and in the next moment they had created a jointly, inharmonious rhythm of pulling, pushing and rubbing. 

'M not gonna last long like this.” Dean panted out, grinding his erection down to meet Cas’.

“Good,” said Cas in an equally strained voice. “Then we a-are a perfect match.”

Dean snorted and shifted his body weight to one arm while kissing Cas intently and dirty. He maneuvered his other hand in between their bodies, grasped both of their cocks in his hand and started stroking. 

Cas broke the kiss and dropped his head back on the pillow with a loud groan. His eyes were wide open and staring intently at Dean, mouth slightly agape, panting, and his fingers clutching Deans hips, almost bruisingly. 

“Dean.” He whispered, and Dean could only nod, knowing exactly how Cas felt. He increased the pace of his stroking, and gasped at the sensation once more. This was really something else. Then he dipped down, and licked a stripe from Cas’ collarbone to his navel. He swirled around it a few times, and then traveled back up to one of his nipples. His treatment resulted in a trembling and panting Cas, with eyes suddenly squeezed shut, low moans coming from his lips. He was definitely close. When he bit lightly down on one nipple, Cas' eyes flew open by their own accord and he cried out, coming over Deans hand, then his own stomach and chest. 

Dean was mesmerized and utterly surprised by how much he was able to take Cas apart. But before he could process anything else, he was surprised by his own orgasm, ripping an inhuman sound from his throat. He trembled while involuntarily increasing the size of the white pools on Cas’ stomach and chest. 

Even if he had wanted to he wasn’t able to hold himself up, and collapsed on top of Cas with a huff, overly sensitive cocks and cum trapped between their bodies almost forgotten. Fuck it all thought Dean, and caught Cas’ mouth once more, in a deep, slow and sincere kiss. His hands found their way around Cas neck, and he dropped his head to one side, completely exhausted. 

They lay together like this for minutes. Cas’ hands had traveled around Deans back, rubbing patterns in his skin, easing out tension from his muscles. Dean sighed, and buried his nose in Cas neck, and felt for once completely content. They lay together like this for minutes, maybe an hour, until Dean moved. 

“Cas.” Dean said, pulling him closer to kiss him and then withdrawing to get of off the bed. “As much as I would like staying with you here all day long, I gotta get something to eat. I am starving!”

“Of course, Dean.” Said Castiel, and turned on the bed so he could watch him dress. Dean found an old t-shirt and dried them both off as well as he could. He grimaced at the dried-up mess on their stomachs and then - with a grin and a wink - declared shower time right after breakfast. Cas just nodded absentmindedly, while Dean threw on boxers, sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“I’ll start with the bacon while you dress in this.” He threw a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt at Castiel, and added: “I would rather not see you in that bloody clothes again.” 

“Of course, Dean, I’ll join you shortly.” They smiled at each other, promising smiles, before Dean trotted out the door towards the kitchen. 

 

**  
When Dean left Castiel was utterly confused. He didn’t mind wearing Dean’s clothes the slightest and he understood that it wasn’t particularly pleasant for Dean to see him in his torn-up and bloodied clothes. Not after last night. However, he was still and angel, he could just turn the clothes back to it’s original state. 

But Dean obviously wanted him to wear his clothes, and he would do a lot to please Dean. He would do anything to please Dean. He got the pants on and dragged the t-shirt over his head. Before he left, he cast a glance at the messy bed, and got so overwhelmed by this human, and uncommon feeling - happiness? Castiel found himself smiling widely at the development between him and Dean. He was simultaneously looking forward to and curious about what they would do next. Maybe Dean would show him more sex when they went to bed tonight. He hoped so.

Castiel, in deep thought, shuffled out of Dean’s room and almost collided with a rumpled looking Sam, who was on his way in. 

“Cas!? Hey man - you okay?” Sam asked in a surprised and familiarly, concerned tone. 

Castiel couldn't for the world tear the smile of his own face, so he just gave up and nodded.  
“Yes, thank you Sam, I am feeling well.” Which might have been an understatement of the century, and Castiel made a mental note to be more honest with the humans around him. It seemed to be fair practice among them, if he wasn’t totally mistaken. 

Sam frowned, looking at the open door to Deans room, where Cas had just emerged from and then back to Castiel, clad in Dean’s clothes:  
“Uhm, when did you come?” 

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered truthfully:  
“Last night…. And this morning also.”

Sam looked at him for a long moment, eyes widening as understanding dawned on him:  
“You-.... what..? - OH” Sam blurted out, looking both apprehensive, pleased and surprised all at once. Before he could say anything else, Cas cut him off. 

“I will go and help Dean with breakfast. I suspect it will be ready soon.” He sent Sam a dazed smile and wandered off towards the kitchen, leaving the human with mouth wide open, lost in his own thoughts.


End file.
